The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Electronics and electronic devices are increasingly being incorporated into everyday items. For example, light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) have been added to apparel and other fabric items for stylistic and other illumination purposes. In such items, electronic components and their associated componentry (e.g., the power source, electrical connections and other circuitry) are typically added (sewed, glued, etc.) to an already manufactured item. The appearance of the resulting item may be less appealing, and the manufacturing process may be more complex and/or expensive, than what is desired.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved electronic fabric that addresses the above described and other disadvantages.